His other half
by Hell of a hound
Summary: A brutale killer terrorising England. A girl is found by Alucard that feel an insanely need for her. Who is the killer? Who is this girl, that can make some one like Alucard feel like some one hopelessly in love? Is it a trap, or something? In the end will he push her away, or claim her as his own? And what about the killer?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I already have a story out there. But I just got this idea stocked in my head. And now I wrote down the first pages, and will like to hear peoples thought on it, and if I shall continue it?**

* * *

Integra POV

She was looking through som papers from a police fie of a victim of a serial killer, looking for evidence that some supernatural creature was behind. /Alucard/ she called through their mind link, the next moment a tall broad shouldered man with jet black hair dressed in a red coats and a grey suit showed up out of nowhere.

"Yes?"

"Do you think a supernatural being is behind this?" She asked a handed him the files. He took a quickly looked them. "Yes it could, but on the other hand not." Integra looked at him in question._ God it is annoying when he doesn't give straight answer._ She could see a smirk the appeared on Alucards face, clearly because he had read her thoughts. "The way the blood has splatted out in this picture, look like the victim has been attacked by something with fangs and claws." He hold up a picture of what there was left of a man. "However, on this picture the victim has clearly been killed with some kind of tool." He continued with another picture. "Alright, go and investigate if there are supernatural creature involve kill it." Alucard bow slightly to her, while fading from sign. "Consider it done." She watch as he completely faded from sign, then turned her attention back to the files.

The was a knock on her door, she looked up at it. "Sir Integra, your tea is prepare." Walter announced on the other side of the door. "Thank you Walter, just place it on my desk." She said tired as Walter walked inside, and placed the tea set on the desk. "Have you got any further with the latest case?" He asked curious, Integra sign before answering. "No, I've sent Alucard to check it out." Walter smiled softly at her. "Then let us hope he will find something." She just nodded in agreement.

* * *

Alucard POV

He appeared right outside the mortuary, where the victim of the dead bodies of the so called series murder was kept. He walked right in and pass the guard the set there, without bother with him. The guard shoot up from his chair, and won't after Alucard. "Hey sir, you can't just walk in. I need to see some ID." He called out to him, but his demand fell on deaf ears as Alucard kept walking. The guard now stepped in front of him, Alucard could feel how his left hand began to quivered of irritation. "I don't have to show you ID, I'm just here to so the bodies. That's all." He said and pushed himself pass the guard, who grab his wrist. "This is not an amusement park, and I can't let you in without ID." The guard want on, Alucard turned just enough to look at him over his right shoulder. "I don't need to show you ID..." He said slowly as his powers increased the guards mind. "I don't need to show your ID..." The guard said blankly, as he got an empty stare in his eyes. He smirk at the guard, and walked inside the room where they kept the bodies.

Once inside he walk over to where the latest victim was kept, and pulled it out. The victim was that of a young male with blond hair. He check the body for bite marks, claws marks or any sign that the life force or soul was sucked out of the body. He turned the head of the victim from side to side, but there was no sign of bite or claw marks there. He then tried to place his hand over where the heart was, but then he realised that there was none. He narrowed his eye browns, and removed the body bag to take a better look at it. Something or someone had ripped the left side of the chest completely open, but of what? This this looked like the work of a wendigo, that couldn't be it could it? As fare as he knew the only excited in Canada and America. If that was the case, how was it end up in England? And why?

He decided to take a look at the other bodies as well. Just like the first was the heart missing, and the bodies was change to a pill of meat beyond recognition.

He turned to leave, there was really nothing here there would help him solve this murder case any further. He teleported himself to the front gate of hellsing. Deciding to walk the rest of the way up his master office. He was half way down the front garden when he sported something unusual right outside the forest. Curious he walked over to see what it was, as he got closer he could see that it was a young women. She was dressed in some teared closed had short blond hair and blue eyes, she had her arms reaped around her torso in a protective manner. Once he was over by her side she looked up weakly at him, and he stared back. He eyes then wide when he could smell a lot of blood from her, but that was not what most shocking. It was that fact he had never smelled anything that delicious, but he didn't want her to be his next meal. No he wanted to change her, never had he felt the need to change someone so desperately as he felt now. However, he realised he could not bring himself to do it without her permission. The girl realised a strange sign, and fell forward right into Alucard whom grab her shoulders in reflexes. He shocked her lightly afraid to hurt her more then she already was, when he realised she was unconscious. He got an really unpleasant feeling in his guts, it was as if had clines tightly together. It took him a moment to realise it was fear he was feeling, not for himself but for the girl. Without thinking he teleported to the inferno, where he come crashing forward while caring the girl. Looking for the first free bed to place her on, he then want on to find a doctor just so he could drag him or her into attend to the girl. Once done and he was sure she will be fine, and he had told his master about it. He want to his room just to destroy anything in it, how could a girl he didn't even know the name of make him feel that way? Were his enemy's out on making him venerable, blind? Just like they did with Mina? Well if that was the case, he will not let them have it. He will be doomed before felling into the same trap twice.

* * *

**sorry for any mistakes. I wrote it down really fast.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi. **

**Please review, and tell me what you think of it.**

* * *

Alucard POV

Ever sines he had found the girl had he not been able to get her of his mind, he walk back and forth deep in thoughts. It had been tree days now sines he brought her to the inferno, and for some reason she kept hounding his mind to a point where he didn't sleep nor eat.

There was just to many question that he wanted to find the answer on; who is this girl? Where does she come from? Why does he feel this need to make her one of his own?

He clenched his teeth, frustrated that he didn't know the answer to any of these questions. He had already search her mind in hope of finding some kind of an answer to all his of questions. He had seen her mother and father been killed in front of her own eyes, and how she had fought bravely against them. He had seen how she had been treated at the orphan, and how she half a years ago fled from there and lived as a street kid. He had seen how someone had tried to rape her, and how she escape even thought the rapist had succeed in stabbing her just below the reps. But none of it gave him any answer to his questions.

He teleported to where she was in the inferno, to see if she was showing any sign of waking up. When he appeared she laid there just as still as the last time he come to tick on her, which was about twenty minuets ago. But she was not showing any sign.

He decide to set on one of the chairs that was in the room, and wait until she woke up. As he set there he slowly began to drafting in to sleep without realising it, all he knew was that one moment he set on the chair keeping an close eyes on the girl, and the next he woke up by the sound of something hitting the floor. He realised it was the blanked, the girl have over herself, that she had kicked off. Now she was in the middle of pulling out all the needles that was stocked into her, she was about to pull the last one out when he decided to help her. As soon as she could feel his hands on hers she immediately pull back with a frighting expression on her face, and hug her legs. He just stared at her, unsure of what to do.

After a few moment he decided to try and reach out to her, but she just crawled further away from him. He could tell she was afraid of him, but not because he was a complete stranger no that was not it. The reason she was afraid of him was because she intently knew he was a predator, the reason he knew this was because that type of fear give of a really special scent that had the one solo purpose to kick start the predator's own hunting instinct.

However, he had to say it was impressive how well she handle it did she knew already that she had to keep a clear head a steady heard beed and a steady breath as well. Did she knew these things were only helped kick starting his hunter instinct? He had already tried to invade her mind to try and force her to relax, but it only med her more scared as of she could sense his present in her mind. "Who are you?" He asked and studied her, the girl jumped a little and then before he even knew what was happening the girl had grab hold of the front of his coach clinging to it for dear life. "What the hell!? Get the fuck of me! What the hell are you!? A freaking dog!?" He shouted startle and tried to preyed her hands off himself, but she just clings to him tighter.

It was first now that he realised she was crying, but who could blame her with what she had been through the last few days?

Slowly and unsure of what he did was for the better, he reaped his arms around her lower back and right below her butt. He even so carefully picked her up and walk around the room with her like a father would with his over grown child, and slowly she began to relax or at least she had stop crying.

As he walk around the room with her, could he not help but wonder how a girl he barely knew could make him so sentimental and acting like this. Actually it worried him.

He turn his head to the door when it open, and Integra stepped in. As soon as their eyes fell upon one anther, they both just stopped the literally froze. "Alucard? What the hell are you doing?" Integra ask, and looked at him as if she was sure she had just in last second caught him in doing something bad to the girl. "I don't know!" He said and place the girl on the bed again, then turned to Integra who still looked accusingly at him. "Servant... Did you do anything to the girl? I swear if you did!" She did never got to tell him what she will do, because he cut her off. "I didn't do anything to her, she was the one that wanted me to comfort her!" He said and looked at her with clings fist and slightly bared fangs.

* * *

Integra POV

She just stared at him for a few second before she found her composure again, she walk over to the girl that just said there and looked at Alucard as if was the first time she had seen a man. "Now well, girl." She began, but Alucard bite her off before she could continue.

"Seras."

She looked at him reproving for interrupting her.

"Her name is Seras. Seras Victoria... I skimmed her mind." He continue undeterred.

"Alright, Seras. I don't know where you come from or how you got that stab wound in you side." She pointed at the sutured wound in her side, before she continue. "But I think it will be best to report your stab wound to the police, don't you agree?" Seras looked down at her hands before answering. "Uh hu... Okay..." She said quietly. "I'm sorry but where am I, and who are you people?" She asked and looked curious from Alucard to her and back, Seras then took a look around the room. "You are at the inferno at the hellsing HQ, this is Alucard." She pointed at Alucard with her thumb, and then continue. "And I'm sir Integra." Seras nodded her head, she then went to crawl out of the bed. "Wow. Easy now, you just woke up." She walk over to help her out of the bed, but Alucard had already beat her to it. He had a steady hand reaped around her lower back, and gently lead her towards the door. As they past her, she stared after him. "Alucard are you feeling well?" She couldn't help but ask, he was acting so out of character that she actually got a little worry about him.

"No, I don't..." He answered.

Once outside, Walter stood ready already to draw them to the police station. Seras looked at the car with a impressive expression on her face, Alucard lead her into the back set. She herself crawl into the front of the car, Walter set on the driver sit.

"Where are we going, ma'am?"he asked

"To the police station."

* * *

Seras POV

At the police station she literally clings to this man named Alucard.

She could still remember the first time she saw him, she had felt hunted. As if she had woken up to the sign of a pack of hungry wolf, and she had been a deer.

But that all changes when he open his mouth to speak, the sound of his voice was the same bodiless voice that had hounded her sense she past out. However the voice did not appear to be scary, but instead she got a filling of safety in the darkness.

Once she had woke up she thought she will never hear it again, but then discover it belong to this man.

She just couldn't take it anymore the memorise of that horrible man, and the memorise of her mother. While she was unconscious, his voice had been her only source of comfort. And then she had woke up and there the voice was in flash and blood, she wanted the comfort his voice and present could offer her. She needed it.

* * *

**And done... **

**I hope you enjoyed it, please review. **

**Sorry for any issues. **


	3. Chapter 4

**Sorry I've update this one in a long time. Homework and stuff, and I have tried to help my freind with her problems. **

* * *

(Alucard)

He stood beside his master at the station with Seras holding his hand tightly, Integra was in the middle of explaining the situation to one of the officer.

Out of nowhere a officer showed up right in front of them, making Seras jump.

"There you are, where the hell have you been?" The officer exclaimed in a angry voice. Making Seras jump again and hid behind Alucard.

The officer reach a hand out to grab Seras, but a gloved hand stopped him. "Don't touch her! You scum..." He crushed the officers hand to a point he dropped to his knees, with a single tears that slide down his right cheek.

"Alucard realise him, now." His master ordered him.

He growled warningly at the officer before letting go, he moved so he could rip an protective yet possessive arm around Seras shoulder. His master rolled her eyes at him, before she silence told him to follow her.

They walked inside a office where the policeman Integra was talking to moments ago took sit behind a computer, a dog that was in there too walked straight over to Seras with a wagging tail wanted her to pet it behind the eras. He watch her curious; if that was all it took her to get a police dog to submit to her, what could she make Baskervilles do?

He smiled when a thought crossed his mind, of Baskervilles acting like a regular love sicking dog. That scene will be gold worth!

"Tell me again, Integra. Who where and how did you found Seras?" The officer looked questionably at integra, and then over at Seras.

"Actually I was the one that found her." The old vampire answered before integra had done it, and stepped forward. "Alright, do you mind if I have a short talked with you?" The officer asked him. "It's funny you're asking me, when we both know you want give me a choice in the end." He looked at him over his glasses. "Am I wrong?" The officer starred.

* * *

(Alucard)

"So how did you found her? And where?"

"Just outside the Hellsing forest, she had a stab wound in her side."

The officer looked at him, as if he did not believe him. " and how can I know you wasn't the one that kidnapped her on that mission she was sent on?"

He looked at him as if the officer was nots, before he walked over so he could tower over him. "And what proof do you built that on? Let me guess; nothing, it's just the conclusion you could come up with here and now."

The officer starred before he answered. "But I don't have anything that said you're not."

"Do what you want. But hero me when I tell you; you're an idiot if you think you can keep me locked up." He smiled evil at the officer, making him take step back.

"Really, I'm still going to try."

* * *

(Alucard)

He walked down the hallway that lead to his new sell, when he pasted his master she sent him a blink that said; really?

The officer closed that door behind him to his sell.

Later that day he was in a big room where all the other criminal was too, he smiled was he spotted Seras. He walked over to her with a cocky smile, but stop when he saw tree man stand around her. All looked like they believe they were the hottest guy ever seen in the world.

He stormed over to then when one of them laid in to kiss her, for some reason was all his instincts screaming; MINE. He had thrown the man off her before he realised it.

Now he stood in front of Seras with his arms ripped protective around her, she gisped when another one come up behind them.

But as always was he already aware of him, reached behind himself and grab him by his throat and sent him straight into the wall face first.

Alt the time he did it, did he not even realised that the other guards had shoot at him with electro shock to make him stop.

It was first when one of them shoot him in the knee he turned enough to look at them, at least five police people stood around him with their gun raised ready to fire. "Back away from her now!" They shouted and carefully kept their distance to him, he moved so he could stand in front of Seras like a shield. His instinct to protect this girl had completely taken over, all he could see was five man that had their gun pointed at her. He growl warning them to back down now! Or there will be consciences.

It was first when his master shouted he had to stop now, that he was forcefully pull back to reality. "What the hell is your problem?" She yelled at him angry. He looked around all confused, then over at Seras. "As long as you are here, you are not to touch a single one of the others." She ordered him, his demon growl pissed that he was ordered to only watch as these piece of shit was touching his girl! At least he only had to be here until integra had proud he had nothing to do with Seras stab wound.

Then like out of nowhere he realised something, sense when was he and his demon begun to have possessive thought about Seras? Hell he had only known he for a day or so. Just what was she, what was she to him?

* * *

**Well here is a new chapter I hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think? **


End file.
